His Love For Her: Time and Time Again
by EmeraldEmbrace
Summary: Ron destroyed everything. Hermione. Harry. And half of England. But now he can go back, to change it before it happened. To when he only worried about his Potions homework. To when he was 14.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, the only things that's mine is the plot**

*~Prologue. Part I.~*

It was an unusually hot day for England, even during the summer. The sun was high in the sky, shining down and ruthlessly warming everything caught in its scorching rays. The small breezes that occasionally rolled past were weak and did little more than tousle your hair, leaving most to seek shelter in their homes, preferring their air conditioned houses to the blistering outside world.

In one house, a young man and woman of about 17 years old were no exception to this rule, as they sat together in a dank, dusty room. The young woman, Hermione Granger, appeared to be crying, while the man, Ron Weasley, tried to comfort her.

"I just- I don't know if I can do this for much longer. I miss them so much! And we're not any closer to finding any of the horcruxes, or even what they are! I'm not strong enough for this!" Hermione cried.

It was slowly tearing Ron's heart to pieces, to see the woman he loved in so much pain and he wrapped his muscled arms around her frail, shaking form.

"You are not weak," Ron assured her firmly. "You're the strongest person I know and don'tever think otherwise. We'll get through this, I promise,"

Hermione slowly allowed the tension to leave her body and calmed down, relaxing into Ron's embrace. Ron held her for long after she stopped crying and Hermione didn't have any objections to it, so they sat together for a while, before she pulled back reluctantly.

"Thanks," she smiled, staring right into his eyes.

Ron smiled back and suddenly realised just how close their faces were. Hermione seemed to realise it too, as her face went a bit pink, but she didn't pull away.

They both slowly moved their faces closer together, their determined eyes flicking from the others lips back to eyes before repeating the process all over again. As their faces inched ever closer, eyelids slowly flickered shut and hands hesitantly placed themselves on shoulders and waists. Their lips were almost touching and Ron could feel Hermione's breath warming his cheeks.

'This is it' he thought to himself. 'I'm finally going to kiss her'

Just as Ron went to close the gap, he heard Harry shout.

"Guys! Get down here! Now!"

The moment now broken by Harry's frantic yell, the pair sprung apart as if burned, faces red as tomatoes.

"Let's, uh"- Ron cleared his throat nervously. "Let's go see what he wants,"

Hermione made a sound which might have been a noise of agreement but came out as more of a squeak, causing her face to redden further and made her rush out the room and down the stairs.

"Smooth move there, Ron," the boy muttered to himself. "You managed to make her run away,"

But Ron still ran down to the kitchen, as there was no mistaking the desperation in Harry's voice when he called for them both.

Ron reached the kitchen quickly and found Harry and Hermione staring at a silver weasel floating above the table.

"Finally, you're here. What's your message?" Harry asked, turning from Ron to the weasel.

The sliver patronus opened its mouth and Ron heard his father's voice for the first time since the day of his eldest brothers wedding.

"Help! Death Eaters in Diagon Alley, it's a massacre. We need all the help we can get,"

The three best friends traded looks as the weasel slowly faded to nothing and Hermione immediately grabbed her bag and started pulling stuff out of it.

First out were their battle robes. Black for Harry, grey for Hermione and white for Ron, each with their animagus form prowling around on the back. They flowed gracefully down to the knee and were lined on the inside with Basilisk hide skin for added protection. They had been made by the finest seamstress in the Wizarding World and allowed all kinds of movement for dodging and fighting.

Then, Hermione brought out the weapons.

Ron immediately grabbed his sword. It was about two feet in length; and made of pure silver with rubies decorating the hilt. It had been given to him by Dumbledore before he died when he had given them all gifts. The late headmaster had told him that only a true Gryffindor would be able to use it. Ron hadn't understood what he meant, but Harry seemed to get it and stared at the sword in what appeared to be recognition.

Ron also had 4 daggers, each around 20cm long, also made of silver but instead studded with diamonds. These had been given to him by his dad. They were sacred family heirlooms from many generations before them, each with a large 'W' carved into the bottom of the blade. It had touched Ron's heart that his dad had entrusted them to him and he polished them almost every night, even now.

Harry had also grabbed his weapons. He had also been given a sword by Dumbledore of about 2 feet in length and made of silver, but his one was studded with emeralds. Dumbledore had told Harry that it was not a bad thing to be cunning and ambitious and Harry accepted that, trusting Dumbledore's word more than anything.

He also used another weapon gifted to him by Dumbledore, but made by Ollivander. It was a long staff, about 6 feet in length, with a feather from Fawkes inside and an emerald to further channel your magic at the top. It worked just as well as a wand, if not better, and it was engraved with all kinds of runes that Ron didn't understand. It was made from both willow and mahogany woods, twirling around each other like vines before curling around the large emerald and almost embracing it. The emerald itself glowed gold when magic passed through it, sometimes glowing so bright it could blind you if you stared at it directly, and Ron sometimes swore he could hear a faint note of Phoenix song whenever it was used.

Hermione was the last to grab her weapons. First were a large bow and a quiver of magical arrows, also from Dumbledore. The bow was made of oak wood with a single sapphire studded in the middle. The arrows, however, were all made of metal, with 2 inch long heads and metal feathers at the end to balance it. The quiver automatically re-filled itself and all the arrows did different things. Some exploded on impact; others sent a surge through the ground that knocked anyone with a Dark Mark within a 6 foot radius off their feet and some simply worked as normal arrows do.

She also put her spear in its holster. As 5 feet of pure steel with a 7 inch spike at the end, it was pretty scary on its own, however, it also surged with electricity as soon as it left the owners hand, but instead of killing whoever it touched, it simply paralysed them temporarily and transported them to a secure Order base, before automatically came back to the owner once making contact with the enemy.

Ron knew Hermione preferred fighting from further away, it was just her style, but that didn't mean he would allow her to not take any weapons for fighting up close.

He walked over to her. She was trying to do up the top button of her robes, but her fingers were fumbling about nervously. He pulled her hands away slowly and did up her button for her, before taking two of his daggers off his belt. Her face was bright red, but when he placed the weapons in her hands, she looked up at him, clearly confused.

"I want you to have these, to defend yourself up close," he explained, with a face almost as red as hers.

Hermione seemed to forget he embarrassment as she stared at him in shock.

"But these are your family daggers! You've never even let your brothers or Ginny use them!" she exclaimed.

Ron shifted about uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well... I just don't want you to get hurt. And I know you can defend yourself, but I don't want to take any chances," he mumbled.

Much to his surprise, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely. "This means more to me than you know,"

She pulled back and her eyes seemed to be trying to tell him something, but before he could even think of trying to understand what she meant, Harry came over to them.

"We need to go," he told them seriously, so the two boys grabbed hold of Hermione's arms and she apparated them to Diagon Alley.

_~*HP*~_

**A.N. - To be honest I probably shouldn't have posted this, as I have no idea when I'll be able to post the next chapter (or the next part of this chapter, I guess), but I really had to see if people liked my writing style and if they liked the idea for the story **

**(Basically Ron will go back in time to his fourth year but will still have all his previous memories and will try to stop Voldemort before he even comes back)**

**Please tell me what you think and if you'd be interested in reading the rest of the story. If a few people like it, I'll be sure to continue writing as soon as possible**

**Thanks**


End file.
